Jack Masked-Eye
Jack Masked-Eye, '''or simply '''Jack, is a treasure hunter, assassin, thief, and rogue that appears during the events of Ancient Legends. He is one of the oldest sons of Marcus Masked-Eye, and one of the strongest Masked-Eyes currently alive among him and his seven other siblings. Early Life Not much is known about Jack's life before the events that occur in the RP. Later in the RP, he tells Claire, a Breton woman, that he is currently 'taken'. This suggests that he has a wife or a relationship with a loved one. In the third part of the RP, it is revealed he used to have a family, but they died of an unknown cause. In a dream sequence of Jack, it is seen that his wife, together with his unborn son in her belly, were killed by masked men- possibly bandits. In Molon Labe, Jack has several flashbacks revealing a hunting trip with his wife, and even goes back to the forest and his former living spot with her, having some depressing thoughts while there. Events of Ancient Legends A Warlord's Rebirth Jack is first seen in the RP in the Bannered Mare, Whiterun. He had just killed various bandits, returning with a filled coin pouch. He was going to look for rumors surrounding the masks every treasure hunter was looking for. He eventually eavesdrops on a group of treasure hunters, which are talking about their next destination : Shearpoint. Without further ado, he leaves Whiterun and heads for Shearpoint, hoping to arrive there before the treasure hunters do. He got on his horse, which he uses to arrive there before nightfall. Before nightfall, he arrives, and encounters Claire, a Breton who is being attacked by a dragon priest. He attempts to kill the dragon priest, Krosis, but his sneak attack fails and the dragon priest attacks him. After a long battle, the dragon priest seemingly gets killed by Jack when he stabs his sword through his throat, but he merely feigned death. The dragon priest however, is ultimately killed by Claire. After the death of Krosis, Jack picks up his mask, and gets threatened by Claire. Also, Caius Lightning-Sword, another treasure hunter appears, who already carries the mask of Volsung. During Claire and Jack's standoff, Caius offers to team up with the two. Jack is tempted, and lowers his weapons. Claire also agrees with this deal, and the three create an alliance. Short after they agreed to become a group, a Nord mercenary appears. This Nord mercenary threatens Jack when he grabs his weapons, only leading to Jack threatening her as well. When revealed that the Nord merceneary is not looking for trouble, the group gains a new ally. Jack seems to be content, as he discover Valkyrie is not in it for the masks, although he doesn't drop his guard. The group decided to head to the Bee and Barb in Riften, so they can rest before they find a new mask. Jack first wants to leave and encounter the group there later, but Claire critises him and insults him, calling him a backstabber , and such. Jack doesn't seem angered, replying arrogantly and nonchalant to her insults. Eventually, Jack decided to leave with the group, as not to cause trouble. During the journey, the group encounters a bandit hideout. Jack first does not want to fight, but he has to regardless, as Valkyrie had already attacked the renegades. After a short fight, all the bandits lie dead. Claire, after the battle, threatens Jack again, claiming she will acquire his mask regardless. But Claire, much to Jack's surprise, protects him from a lightning bolt, shot off by thalmor agents. Caius, upon hearing from Jack that treasure hunters are after him, misinforms them, leaving a fake mask and a fake location behind. Jack eventually defeats all the agents, and heals Claire, much to her suprise. Jack simply claims she did the same for him, and merely thought it fitted to return the favor. The group continues, eventually arriving in the Bee and Barb. Jack is approached by Claire, who later, thanks him and kisses him, much to his confusion and fear of dissapointment.Jack claims he is already 'taken', having a loved one in High Rock. He leaves Claire heartbroken. He heads downstairs, planning to order two bottles of meads. However, Jack, Valkyrie, and Caius all get involved in a fight - the treasure hunters that had eavesdropped Jack had followed his trail, and one of the bandits back at the tower had sided with them and told them of Caius' attempt to fool the treasure hunters. After a long and hardy fight, the bandits and treasure hunters are either dead or unconscious, with the help of Rykadiar, another person in the inn. One bandit manages to escape the inn. Valkyrie proposes to leave, and Jack readily accepts - not wishing to cause any further trouble. when the group arrives at the next dragon priest stronghold, they get attacked by a group of ghosts. After a long battle, Jack, together with Valkyrie and Caius, defeat the ghosts. In the stronghold, they also encounter Anna, a Breton who is also out for the masks. Jack aims his bow at anna, but Valkyrie stops him. He critises her, saying he does not wish to harm. He also thinks Anna will betray them later one if noone keeps an eye on her. Jack when he saw that Anna did't have the will to fight, lowered his bow, deeming it unnecessary. He waited for Caius and Claire to open the treasure room. Once opened, however, the dragon priest attacks, and Jack joins the fight. The priest ultimately gets killed by combined forces. After the fight, Jack insults Valkyrie after she claimed all treasure hunters are greedy, comparing her to bandits. He says that bandits kill people, so does she, but claims that Valkyrie merelt uses fals ideals like honor to sugarcoath their deaths and believe her cause to be righteous. He is close to being attacked by her, but, unknown to him, honor stopped her blade. After the conversation and clash of ideology, Jack gets punched by Claire, and after that healed by Anna. He thanks the latter, and simply carries on. Together with the group,nthey make way to Markarth. After a few days, they arrive. Jack spots a conversation between Rykadiar and Claire, and joins it. He accepts Rykadiar in the group, and has a short conversation with him. The group heads to a ruin in the Reach, where they acquire the mask of Hevnoraak, which is said to cure any disease and give the wearer an immunity to poison. When Anna gets the mask, given by Claire, her disease, somehow, isn't cured. This greatly saddens Jack, having pity for her. After that mask, they continue on their way for the next one - however, on the way there, the group gets attacked by Thalmor, which they succesfully defeat. Shortly after, they encounter the next tomb, where Jack explains his motives and tells him of his true intentions for the mask. The group continues on, deeper into the tomb. Jac and the group, later encounter Vokun - but are first attacked by elite draugr , which, with the help of Valkyrie Ghost-Wolf are quickly eliminated. After a long fight, Jack takes the mask of Vokun - which the group defeated along with Arthur, a new allie of the group they met after the battle. Also, a new, hostile sorcerer appears named Analise, who demands the mask and threatens the group. However, suddenly, Jack and Anna get teleported by a Dragon Priest with Morokei's mask, into an unknown ruin, scattered from the group. The two fight draugr in the tombs and tunnels - which Jack can easily vanquish with the help of his mask, Krosis. Jack eventually, with Anna, gets teleported again, this time in Moorside Inn, Morthal, after Jack defeated a dragon cultist that assaulted them in the ruins. Jack encounters Valkyrie, and Valkyrie complimented his skills in battle during the fight in High Gate ruins. Jack, in turn, compliments her skills as well, and has the courtesy to apologize to her for critisising her and her hate for bandits. Valkyrie accepts his apologies, much to his liking. Jack also encounters Claire and the new allie, Arthur, and the group continues on its way to Windhelm. During the journey, Jack has a nightmare about his former family - re-witnessing the death of his wife and his unborn child. After the nightmare, Jack talks with Valkyrie and Anna - finding out more about their pasts. After a long series of events, the group ends up on Solstheim and acquires the dragon priest mask Ahzidal - the group later stays in a barrow where they rest. Jack has a brief conversation with Claire and Valkryie , but Valkyrie feels ill and exits the barrow, leaving it during a full moon. Claire follows Valkyrie, who is accompanied by Jack. Here , they both get attacked by a white werewolf, and after a long battle, the two eventually manage to knock out the lycanthrope. Here, it is revealed that the werewolf is actually Valkyrie. After another brief conversation, Jack and Claire both wait for Valkyrie to put her armor back on, before Jack notices his alternate appearance - instead of the blonde hair and blue eyes he used to have, he now has brown hair and eyes. Unknown to him, Krosis is slowly decreasing and degrading his appearance and physique further. After another long string of events, the group eventually enters Labyrinthian, to fetch the final mask. H, a battle ensues between Caius, Zahkriisos, other priests and Volsung versus Valkyrie, Jack, Antoine, and later in the battle, Anna. After they failed to finish The Warlord who had taken over Claire, they fled while the rest of the group remained in the catacombs for some time. They eventually make it out, where Jack decides to summon his family, leaving Valkyrie and Anna be. After he summoned his family - six other Masked-Eyes and returned to Anna, finding her dead due to her disease. Jack and the Masked-Eyes bury her then, and that finishes the epilogue of Jack. Molon Labe After three years of ammassing an army consisting of Masked-Eyes, and hundreds of other organisations and branches of the family, Jack discussess the details of the war with the emissaries of these clans, going over topics like utilizing the Dark Brotherhood. Jack eventually gets ordered to train in the training hall again, together with his siblings. After some events, Jack is contacted by Morokei, a dragon priest that wishes for him to go to the princess of the dominion and bring her to Ancent's Ascent. Jack, after leaving the priest be, brings this news to the Masked-Eyes back in Daggerfall. But, later, he is contacted by Sarah Masked-Eye, who talks of Jana Silver - a girl that wishes to speak to him about Anna Ice-Eye. Afte some time, he meets up with Jana, and finds out that instead of Anna Being dead, she has been in a coma for the last three years. Jana wishes for Jack to help her, but Jack, not knowing what to do, instead tells her to join him on a travel to Riverwood, to meet the three witches that had raised him. After a dangerous trip, Both Jana and Jack experience horrifying nightmares when they travelled deeper and deeper in the woods, which are created by the witches who use this kind of technique to protect themselves from outsiders. When they release it is in truth Jack, they quickly put a stop to their magic. Jana and Jack are humbly treated by the witches, and after a short conversation, the witches find out how to help Anna. However, this requires them to bring a hair of a werewolf, or the fang of a vampire. Jack decides to travel to whiterun, and request a hair of her in werewolf form. Jack als reunites with two creatures of the forest, who he had deemed friends when he had lived in Riverwood during his teenage years - that beign a talking owl, called Deest, and a grey horse called Yurgenbjorn. with the help of Yurgenbjorn, and leaving Anna with the witches, Jack and Jana head to Whiterun. However, upon arriving there, Jack joins a battle that is being held just outside the keep of the Ghost-Wolves. Jack evntually kills the dragon priest there, and reunites briefly with Valkyrie, telling her that he needs a turf of her lycanthrope hair in order to cure Anna. After a while, Jack gets what he was looking for, and quickly leaves - after having a brief conversation with Thomas Masked-Eye and Antoine. After returning to the witches, Anna is succesfully revived, much to Jack's approval. However, he is quickly saddened when he finds out Anna wants to fight in the war against the dragon priests in order to help both him and Valkyrie - Jack initially declines, but Anna's resolve renders him speechless, up to the point where he accepts her help. Jana, Deest, Anna and Jack then head to Whiterun to reunite with Valkyrie, but the Ghost Wolf had already departed to Solitude to launch a siege on the city. The four then decide to take acarriage while Deest flies the skies in an attempt to look for Valkyrie upon order of Jack. After the siefe of Solitude and a series of untold events the final battle would be fought against Konahrik. In the final battle Claire sacrifices her life and dies while freeing Konahrik from his madness of taking over Nirn. Jack, upon her request, buries Claire at Shearpoint, where it all began. Whispers of the Ashes Jack makes another return in the third chapter of Ancient Legends. Before Whispers of the Ashes, he split off from his family to start a new life as a freelance and independent mercenary, assassin and thief. He is lured to Skuldafn by a letter which requests adventurers to head over to Skuldafn in order to prepare for an expedition to Morrowind, who is suffering of a plague. Jack chooses to help and heads to Skuldafn, hoping to find and save some of his former allies and the Morrowind branch of the Masked-Eyes there. He is welcomed by the Cult without any problems. Weapons and Gear Jack is clad in a leather trenchcoat, and on top of it, wears ebony shoulderpads. He also dons the Hood of Warm Fields, a hood that keeps his body temperature warm - making it useful in hard and freezing climates during his travels. Most of his weapons consist of Ebony - a great material according to him. He is armed with an ebony sword, a dagger, a bow, and various arrows. His sword is enchanted with fire, and his bow is enchanted with shock. He mostly uses powerful poisons combined with his weaponry, as he is a capable Alchemist. He also uses potions for healing, stamina, and magicka. He is also a spellsword, able to cast low damaging spells like Flames, and more dangerous spells like Lightning Bolt. He is stealthy from nature, but he also uses spells like Invisibility and Muffle if he deems it necessary. In Molon Labe, he learns a new sort of Telekinesis, which allows him to use one handed weapons as projectiles, controlling them with his mind. This proved to be of great help, as he used this in order to kill Zahkriisos. Personality Jack, is flirtatious, kind, judgmental, distrustful and polite in an insulting manner - which he still is to this day. He however, can also be serious or depressed when events occur - although he usually waves them off, or is apathetic towards them. He occasionally cracks jokes. He is mostly seen with a smile on his face - but he is just as cruel, sadistic, and cunning to acquire the mask(s) in any means possible, if it is deemed necessary by him. He sees various concepts like honor - stupid and idiotic - seeing no honor in the subject of war and fighting. He claims honor is a false ideal - how knights and people use it to sugarcoath the deaths of their enemies - believing that killing, regardless of who, is dishonorful, and that noone should take pride in it. This explains why he is a rogue / Thief / assassin - he wishes to end the cycle of blood and wars with the power of the ultimate mask, hoping that the blood he spills will be the last Tamriel will ever spill, as well as to ensure his family's survival with it - hoping to make them and his bloodline proud. He is headstrong and determined to get all the masks - only allying himself with the group so he may accomplish his goal faster. In Molon labe, he tends to slow down on his rather harsh ideology, and does not care much for his former ideals. He realizes he had been indoctrinated to think how he had to think about the ideals and fighting styles of Nords and warriors. He is not scared to speak his mind - even though he knows his meaning and opinions can hurt people. He has a dark view on the world - proven by his ideology and past. He is however, still a forgiving person, and has the courtesy to apologize to Valkyrie after their dispute. He is also determined to help the ones he deems friends - although that line and relationship can be hard to determine. After he loses interest in the masks, he places his desire for the priests' deaths in front of everything else - only pausing this in order to ressurect Anna and re-visit the witches of the forest close to Riverwood. He also meets Deest again, seeing him as some sort of family. He does share some feelings with his siblings, as some of his brothers and sisters tend to be jealous of him and his skills in battle, especially after he learned of a new spell which allows him to use one handed weapons as projectiles. However, they still are siblings, and still treat each other with respect. Jack wants to protect and help everyone of them as much as he can. Quotes Quotes about others Appearances * Ancient Legends : A Warlord's Rebirth * Ancient Legends : Molon Labe Trivia * Jack Masked-Eye is named after Jack Jackson - an alternative Jack in the Age of Industry canon. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bretons Category:Assassins Category:Thieves Category:Spellswords